Because It's Cold
by punkXrockXkid
Summary: Craig thinks that Tweek looks good in his hat.


_Please remember that I do not own South Park. No no copyright infringement intended._

It was yet another cold November morning in South Park. The ground was covered in a thick layer of a snow and ice mix and the sky was a gloomy overcast. Sadly the Raven haired Craig Tucker was already having problems and it wasn't even nine yet.

"Fuckin'..." He muttered to himself, the heater in his truck wasn't working again. He had tried everything from fiddling with the knobs to threatening it into working and even whacking it a few times. He was working hard trying to save up enough to get a new one but that wouldn't help him today. He sighed and swore again under his breath. "We're gonna be fucking late..._again_."

When he said _'we' _he means him and his best friend Tweek Tweak, a slightly paranoid and twitchy blond with wild hair. As soon as Craig started driving he quickly forced Tweek to abandon the bus and ride with him. To which Tweek didn't mind, because if Craig wasn't riding the bus he could easily have a spazz out and fall out the window to his untimely death! Well, thats how he worded it anyway.

So as soon Craig pulls up into the coffee colored two-story house's driveway he leans on the horn and lets him know he's outside waiting. He smacked the heater again hoping that it would somehow magically kick on, it was no use though.

"He better have a coat on." The teen said out loud, subconsciously pulling on the ends of his hat.

He gave a slight smile, one you'd actually have to be looking for to notice, at the small blond who had stepped outside and was currently making his way to the truck. Also noting that he might not have been wearing his heaviest winter jacket but he at least had on a somewhat warm sweater. It would do. Don't think that he wouldn't march Tweek right back in there if he wasn't sufficiently dressed for the conditions. And we all know how that would just be way too much pressure.

Craig quickly got out of the cab and dashed around to the other side to open Tweek's door for him and help him climb up inside. The ice was slick and it would take just one wrong move and his friend would end up with scrapped knees for a week.

"_Nngh_ thanks. _Ahh_, dude it's cold in h-here." Tweek said, his hands pressed firmly into his thermos and it's heat. Craig nodded already pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, the heater isn't working right. Sorry." Craig sighed; he really did feel bad about it. He knew how easily Tweek got cold. He was so skinny that he didn't have much internal insulation to work with. It wasn't until they were about three blocks from Tweek's house that Craig looked over and noticed that his hair was wet.

"Tweekers." Craig said shaking his head, already pulling over to the side of the road. Tweek jumped and looked over at his driver, eyes full of questioning and slight panic.

"Jesus, what's wrong!" He asked shaking even more so now.

"What's wrong is your hair." Craig scolded with a stern frown on his face.

"H-Hey lay off, you nngh know I can't do a-anything with it." Craig couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked right then, cheeks flushed hair falling into his eyes and of course a small pout on his lips. The older boy reached out and carefully grabbing a lock of wet hair. This made Tweek's twitches extra twitchy.

"No, you took a shower this morning and your hair is still wet. It's like nine degrees out Tweekers. You're going to be to get sick like that."

"_Ahh_, I don't wanna get sick. What if I get sick and the g-government comes and takes me away because I'm a danger to the rest of the _gah_ healthy population?" Craig blinked and tried his hardest not to laugh at the poor boy. He was too adorable for words today.

Craig reached up and quickly swiped his blue hat off his head and straightened out his ebony hair, brushing it out his eyes some. He pulled Tweek closer and tugged the hat down onto his head, making sure it covered his ears and that it was nice and snug on him.

"There see that's better, now you won't get sick." Craig gave him and easy smile. "It looks good on you, I like it."

The thing about Craig is he could care less if he got sick, not that it was likely; he had an amazing immune system but he would not have Tweek getting sick. He hated seeing the younger boy sick. Tweek was the only person Craig Tucker would give up his hat for, not only that but say it looked good.

Tweek blushed and mumbled a quick thank you. Craig nodded and took his truck out of park, heading towards school once again. Tweek sank down into his seat, the smell of his best friend everywhere. His hair smelled like green apples and cigarette smoke, along with something that was just Craig alone. The smell was really comforting all together.

"I like it when you wear my things. I think you should do it more often." Craig spat out suddenly out of nowhere. His normally cold emotionless face was turning a slight shade of pink his eyes however remained glued to the road.

"_Gah_, I'd like that."

_**Just a little oneshot. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Reviews make me sooo happy! **_


End file.
